Conversation
by katsuyu
Summary: Ever wonder how a msn conversation between Yuki and Shuichi would be? Rated M for language.


Just a stupid msn-conversation between my favorite paring Shuichi and Eiri

Read and review! Please? (A)

**I don't own Gravitation and I don't own any characters of Gravitation either. **

**But I guess you allready know that :)**

******

* * *

**

/ Eiri has singed in /

shu-chan says:

YUKI!! (L)

Eiri says:

What?

shu-chan says:

i've missed u!

Eiri says:

We met ten minutes ago...

shu-chan says:

yeah, but i've missed u anyway! haven't u missed me?

Eiri says:

Fuck no.

shu-chan says:

WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!!!! YUKI HAVEN'T MISSED MEEEEE!!!!!

Eiri says:

God, you cry through the internet...

shu-chan says:

nee yuki...

Eiri:

What?

shu-chan says:

nothing:-D

Eiri says:

Don't write to me then, you damn brat!

shu-chan says:

why are u always so mean?

Eiri says:

Because your annoying.

shu-chan says:

WÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄÄ!! YUKI HATES MEEEEEEE!!!

Eiri says:

Eiri says:

I didn't say that.

shu-chan says:

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! YUKI LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Eiri says:

I didn't say that either.

**/ shu-chan has changed name to YUKI LOVES ME /**

Eiri says:

What the fuck!? Change it back!

YUKI LOVES ME says:

nope

**/ Eiri has changed name to Get ready to die, Shuichi /**

YUKI LOVES ME says:

yukiiiiii!!!!!

Get ready to die, Shuichi says:

Change it back!

YUKI LOVES ME:

nooo!

**/ YUKI LOVES ME has changed name to YUKI HAS A SMALL DICK / **

Get ready to die, Shuichi says:

YUKI HAS A SMALL DICK says:

:-D

Get ready to die, Shuichi says:

CHANGE YOU FUCKING NAME OR YOU ARE GONNA WISH THAT YOU NEVER BEEN BORN!!

YUKI HAS A SMALL DICK says:

noooooo

Get ready to die, Shuichi says:

You know I mean it! Change your damn name, Shindou!!

**/ YUKI HAS A SMALL DICK has changed name to YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO GROW / **

Get ready to die, Shuichi says:

You cannot even imagine how badly your situation is with me right now...

YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO GROW says:

u have only yourself to blame

**/ Get ready to die, Shuichi has changed name to Shuichi is still a virgin /**

YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO GROW says:

NO I'M NOT!!!!!!!!!

**/ YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO GROW has changed name to YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO SHRINK /**

Shuichi is still a virgin says:

Damn it, Shuichi!!

**/ YUKI'S DICK HAS STARTED TO SHRINK has changed name to YUKI'S DICK IS NOW MINIMAL / **

**/ YUKI'S DICK IS NOW MINIMAL has changed name to YUKI'S DICK IS NOT VISIBLE ANYMORE /**

Shuichi is still a virgin says:

**/ Shuichi is still a virgin has changed name to Shuichi doesn't even have a dick / **

YUKI'S DICK IS NOT VISIBLE ANYMORE says:

what??? CHANGE IT!!!!

Shuichi doesn't even have a dick says:

You first.

**/ YUKI'S DICK IS NOT VISIBLE ANYMORE has changed name to YUKI IS UGLY /**

**/ Shuichi doesn't even have a dick has changed name to Shuichi tries to masturbate in loneliness /**

YUKI IS UGLY says:

WTF YUKI!!!

**/ YUKI IS UGLY has changed name YUKI'S DICK FELL OFF /**

Shuichi tries to masturbate in loneliness says:

Oh, I'm gonna make you suffer...

YUKI'S DICK FELLED OFF says:

u're scaring me...

Shuichi tries to masturbate in loneliness says:

Well, yeah!! You should be scared to death, fucking brat!!

**/ YUKI'S DICK FELLED OFF has changed name to shuichi /**

shuichi says:

peace? (A)

**/ Shuichi tries to masturbate in loneliness has changed name to Eiri /**

**/ shuichi has changed name to YUKI LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT /**

YUKI LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT says:

got ya!!!!!!!

**/ Eiri has changed name to Shuichi is gonna die painfully /**

YUKI LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT says:

are u gonna kill me?

Shuichi is gonna die painfully says:

Oh, yeah.

YUKI LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT says:

:'(

**/ YUKI LOOKS LIKE A RABBIT has changed name to YUKI IS A PEDOPHILE /**

YUKI IS A PEDOPHILE says:

take that!!

**/ Shuichi is gonna die painfully has changed name to Shuichi sleeps with Kumaguro /**

YUKI IS A PEDOPHILE says:

u said i was a virgin!! but at least i'm the seme now :D

**/ Shuichi sleeps with Kumaguro has changed name to Shuichi sleeps with Kumaguro and is still the uke /**

YUKI IS A PEDOPHILE says:

now THAT is mean!!!

Shuichi sleeps with Kumaguro and is still the uke says:

Damn it, Shuichi!! I'm trying to work!

**/ YUKI IS A PEDOPHILE has changed name to YUKI'S DICK FELL OFF AGAIN /**

**/ Shuichi sleeps with Kumaguro and is still the uke has changed name to I love you, Ayaka /**

**/ YUKI'S DICK FELL OFF AGAIN has changed name to shuichi / **

shuichi says:

it isn't fun anymore...

I love you, Ayaka says:

Isn't it?

shuichi says:

NO!!!!!!! CHANGE IT BACK!!!!!!

I love you, Ayaka says:

Why would I?

shuichi says:

CHANGE IT BACK, YUKI EIRI!!!

I love you, Ayaka says:

No.

shuichi says:

DO IT, DAMNIT!!!!!!!!1

I love, Ayaka says:

Would you leave me alone, then?

shuichi:

yes but change it!!!

**/ love you, Ayaka has changed name to Eiri /**

shuichi says:

yuki...

Eiri says:

What!?

shuichi says:

are u still gonna kill me?

Eiri says:

Oh, yes.

* * *

So.. what do you think? Leave a review and make me and my friend feel reeeeeeeally happy... /puppy eyes/ 


End file.
